Manifestation Magic
Manifestation Magic (けんげん まほう Kengen Maho) is a magic that the caster may use to mimic the qualities and abilities of certain creatures. The user imagines the creature they are talking about, whether it be real or not, and is capable of mimicking certain abilities it possesses. Description Manifestation Magic is a magic where the user shrouds themselves in a golden aura that they then form into a creature, whether it be fictional or realistic. As magic has a connection to emotions, specifically strong feelings, the casters magic origin would cause their magical energy to spike, enabling them to form the golden aura around them using their own magic. This then further powers itself, as the aura can be used as a fulcrum, allowing the caster to create any creature they can think of with few exceptions. Spells Manifestation Magic: Sphinx (けんげん まほう: スフィンクス Kengen Maho: Sufinkusu): The user generates an aura that mimics the look of a sphinx. This grants the user the gift of flight and enhanced destructive force. If destroyed this creature creates an average sized explosion. Manifestation Magic: Wyvern (けんげん まほう: ワイバーン Kengen Maho: Waibān): The user generates an aura that mimics the look of a Wyvern - whether it be a blizzard version or not, their choice. This grants the user flight and enhanced speed when flying or on the ground. If destroyed this creature creates an average sized explosion. Manifestation Magic: Kitsune (けんげん まほう: キツネ Kengen Maho: Kitsune): The user generates an aura that mimics the look of a nine-tailed kitsune. This gives the user the ability to manipulate fire and have nine tails. If destroyed this creature creates an above average sized explosion. Manifestation Magic: Vulcan (けんげん まほう: バルカン Kengen Maho: Barukan): The user generates an aura that mimics the look of a Vulcan. This gives the user enhanced strength. If destroyed this creature creates a below average sized explosion. However, when using this spell the caster is incapable of taking over the user's body like an actual Vulcan is capable of. Manifestation Magic: Kanaloa (けんげん まほう: カナロア Kengen Maho: Kanaroa): The user generates an aura that mimics the look of a Kanaloa. This gives the user a corrosive ink and the capability of flight by spinning their magic-made tentacles. If destroyed this creature creates an average sized explosion. Manifestation Magic: Legion (けんげん まほう: レギオン Kengen Maho: Region): The user generates an aura that mimics the look of a Legion. However, if the user has not been to Edolas and seen a Legion they are incapable of using this spell, because they would have been incapable of seeing a Legion. Of course if they can imagine one or one was described to them this incapability can be bypassed. This creature gives them the enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and flight. If destroyed the creature creates an above-average sized explosion. Manifestation Magic: Unicol (けんげん まほう: ウニコル Kengen Maho: Unikoru): The user generates an aura that mimics the look of a Unicol. When using this creature is used the caster is gains the capability of enhanced strength and is an expert swimmer. If destroyed the creature is destroyed it creates a below average sized explosion. Strengths * Versatility * Able to use natural weapons the creature has along with the power ups given. * More limbs * A theory made by the creator is that it may be possible to compact the aura, making it denser and have a more impressive shield. However, this has never been tested. * If a mage already has an enhanced stat, for example enhanced speed, you can compound this by using an aura. Weaknesses * Creatures cannot have more than three abilities. * A caster at maximum can only 5 creatures at their disposal. * By breaking the slight shield the aura makes explosions can occur with three different levels, above average, average, and below average. The below average explosion that can occur is about the same strength as Natsu throwing someone through a wall. Average is similar to Azuma's Tower burst. Finally, above average is similar to Azuma's Terra Clamare. * Another theory - made by the creator of the magic who is unknown - is that creatures may have the same weaknesses they are said to possess. However, this has never been tested. Trivia * Dragons, Phoenix, Demons, and Devils cannot be used for a creature. * If you want to add one, run it by their creator - if they have one - and I. * Perchan helped come up with the idea. * I got permission to use Kitsune by Perchan. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic